pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Circus (attraction)
A circus is commonly a traveling company meant that occurs in a large tent and consists of several performances by acrobats , jugglers , clowns , animal trainers (of lions, tigers , elephants ) and sometimes magicians . In traditional circus may especially horse numbers do not exist, because the circus was originally started as a "circus".Horses in "dressage", acrobatics and clowning on horseback, and "the high school," his circus classics. There are circuses that do not (more) tours and remain in a fixed location and circuses without animals. In the last decade of the 20th century, a number of circuses, under the influence of including the originally Canadian Cirque du Soleil , a development designed to circus theater. This kind of circus groups combines circus, music , song , dance and comedy in a show with a story. In the circus there is a strong division between "born circus (Circus Dynasties / families) and" adopted circus. International linkages between circus families are committed, and generations count as strong as talent 'Newcomers' must be very talented and motivated, to be ever actually recorded. Content * 1 Circuses * 2 Dutch circus history * 3 Ringmaster * 4 Circus Music * 5 Circus performer as a profession * 6 Animals in the circus * 7 Kerstcircus * 8 Lists * 9 See also * 10 External links edit The most famous circus in the Netherlands and Belgium are probably Bassie and Adriaan . See list of circuses for a comprehensive list. Campingcircus- and camping tours are several small, 'composite' circuses in the camping season exclusively to travel, mainly along the larger recreational centers and campgrounds. For these circuses municipality places high demurrage and sufferance, rarely an option. These circuses exist offseason especially 'buy out' (treasury performances) and tent rental. Examples include the Brabant Circus Harlekino Peter Verbeek, the Amsterdam-Belgian Circus Bavaria Bart Friend, Circus Benelux Karin Range, Circus Malford John Reynen / Georg Sperlich, Circus Fantasia Kitty Hagen and Circus Romano family Mendes / Weisheit. The connections between these circuses are large, with artists outside the family program often switch between circuses, while the managements often scramble competition in the places of life. Often activities are combined with outdoor shows, fairs, event rentals and the like. Some circuses and artists have passed away in recent years. While 9 out of 10 people are asked to name a famous circus Netherlands still 'Boltini' will say, this circus has been around for years anymore. Christmas 2003 died grand signeur Toni Boltini (Akkerman). His second wife Pammy put the circus rental company that they continue for years ran. For example Circus Aladdin, Ben Tertoole (Berdini) was more or less quietly in the tent rental Rob Ritman. Brabant died in one of the last descendants of the famous circus sex Kinsbergen, the tragicomic clown master Peter van der Poll (Pete). Dutch circus history [ edit ] Circus Hoefke, vaulting number, around 1950 Early 20th century were the most famous traveling circuses in the Netherlands circuses Leon Kinsbergen (horses) and Maurice Blanes. We also see in the twenties all names that today we still encounter in the circus, namely Mullens, Renz, Teuteberg and Mikkenie. The most famous postwar circuses in the Netherlands were Circus Van Bever (with the famous rider Illonka Karoly) Boltini, Mikkenie and Circus Strassburger. The same Jewish family Strassburger fled just before the war to the Netherlands and could survive here with the help of French Mikkenie as so-called "interim". The role of Toni Boltini during the war was typical and shadowy. While some always as a collaborator continued to see-he joined the war just up showed that the wayward him individualist with great risk many non-Aryan artists in his circus had hidden managed to keep, including the family of musicians Weiss ( Tata Mirando ) and clown Miech Teitelbaum. Elly Strassburger was with her husband Harry Belli to 1965 'make circus "in the Netherlands. Her husband, animal trainer, was especially known for his song 'tiger on horseback. " In the sixties and seventies circuses got it in competition with television, difficult. Many circuses tried to survive by "veramerikaansen 'and' verglitteren. Small acts were performed with much visual violence and attempts at glamor. Circus Boltini clung to classical circus with the addition of new elements, such as inviting popular artists from other disciplines ( Rob de Nijs and Johnny Lion ). Although there traveled many Dutch circuses, Boltini actually retained a monopoly on the top. The current traveling circuses are almost all related in one way or another to Toni Boltini. Whether it's family (including Hans Martens, Alberto Althoff) or they are former employees (couple JCP). Exceptions are several autonomous circus families such as Royal Circus and any circus companies that combine with facility rentals (Mikkenie, Ritman). The Dutch circus families have many interlinkages with German, Belgian and French circus families. edit Famous Dutch circus directors were and are: * Alberto Althoff * Toni Boltini * Oscar Carré * Leon Kinsbergen * Hans Martens * Herman & Diana Renz * Elly Strassburger * Arnold van der Vegt * Arnold van der Vegt jr. * Bart de Vrind (Circus Bavaria) There are also some Dutch executives foreign circuses in the Netherlands under their wing example: * Fernand Banning of Circus Krone (Germany) and Circus Arena (Denmark) Music Edit Accordion Player of Circus Amok A famous Dutch circus orchestra was the 7-headed formation of Coty Teuteberg . This orchestra has accompanied for 30 years (until 2009) Winter Circus Martin Hanson.Another circus orchestra that seen in the Netherlands (at Herman Renz ), the orchestra of Robert Rzeznik . Much smaller is the family combo led by Ralf Huberti which for years with Circus Harlekino kept the live music, with Hammond organ, two trumpets and drums, also musical clowns. Typical circus songs 'Einlass "," Caravan "(Ellington," fakir music', and often to accompany (predatory) animal numbers, but also a circus burial classic), 'Jumping Frog', the Waldenburger gallop, Tico Tico (including Abreu) and Cinnamon and Spice (trapeze) and Oh Mein Papa 'clincher music. On a global scale was the most famous orchestra leader in the circus Merle Evans . He worked on a lot of classical music for the circus ring , such as Rimsky-Korsakov's "Flight of the Bumblebee 'for the unforgettable aerial acrobat Lillian Leitzl. Besides Merle Evans Circus are other known conductors: * Reto Parolari (Switzerland): he conducted the orchestras of the World Christmas Circus, Circus Knie , Circus Krone-Bau and still is the permanent conductor of the famous Circus Festival of Monte Carlo . * Carmino D'Angelo (France): conductor of various circus festivals in France. * Tony Bario (France): the now deceased descendant of the famous clown Bario's conducted the dynasty years, the great orchestra of the Cirque d'Hiver-Bouglione. * Robert Rzeznik (Poland): He currently conducts the orchestra of Dutch National Circus Herman Renz . In addition to leading the orchestra he plays the trumpet and keyboard during the performance. He also writes arrangements for the circus. * Vincent van Lent (Netherlands): conductor / conductor / arranger Wintercircus Martin Hanson since 2009. In many circuses see today instead of an orchestra a DJ who creates the music. Then, often known pop songs, eg. " Lambada "or classic songs such as." Can Can "is used instead of circus numbers. This dj is then instead of the orchestra in the pit , above the entrance to the slopes. Circus performer as a profession [ edit ] In the Netherlands Circus High School in Leeuwarden long time the only professional training to professional circus artist. In September 2006 started college training Circus Arts at Codarts (Institute of the Arts) in Rotterdam . In 2007 began Fontys with a college education. In addition, at various locations to follow internal training that provide the basis for training as a professional circus artist, such as Circus Circus Poehaa Elbow in Amsterdam and Arnhem. Outside the Netherlands, there are training in include Brussels (BE). Apart from training to specific disciplines such as circus acrobatics and others notice is also given attention to the circus music. Animals in the circus [ edit ] Dressage Show In recent decades, in the west lake of resistance to circuses with animals. The use of wild (non-domesticated) animals in circuses are experiencing criticism from animal welfare organizations can not find the animal welfare aspects of responsibility. In Belgium and several other European countries has specific legislation on circus, with each species minimum standards. More and more countries (including Austria, Croatia, Bulgaria, Israel, Singapore, Costa Rica) banning circuses with wild animals. Also some municipalities in the Netherlands tried circuses with wild animals to deny access, because they believe that the welfare of the animals can not be guaranteed. A lawsuit was subsequently filed by the circus world and also the appeal to the Council of State (in this case against the municipality of Winschoten) showed that municipalities are not entitled to conduct their own policies on the welfare of circus animals. Both the court and the Council of State, given that this is a responsibility of the Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries . Municipalities can not ban a circus on the grounds of animal welfare. The European Commission is an Austrian ban on certain types of animals in the circus tested against the European Constitution . This legislation appears to be unlawful. A ban can be implemented only if no other measures are possible. The regulations in countries like Belgium and Germany shows that there are alternatives. In the Netherlands there exists no legislation for the keeping of animals in the circus and there is no specific independent oversight. There is no legal minimum welfare standards, as for example it applies to farmed animals . The trade association SSCS has drawn up guidelines which its members must comply. These guidelines are based on the guidelines of the Deutsche Tier Lehrer Association who were also model for German legislation. On 13 December 2014, the Dutch cabinet agreed to a proposal by State Secretary Sharon Dijksma ( Labour Party ) economic affairs. This proposal is the prohibition on the use of wild mammals in the circus, because "The welfare, health and natural behavior of wild mammals are affected in a circus," said the State Secretary. It is intended that this ban commencing on 15 September 2015. 1 List of species covered by the Dutch ban: * Elephants * Hippos * Giraffes * Tigers * Lions * Zebras * Sea lions * Coati * Monkeys * Exotic animals edit Royal Theatre Carré in Amsterdam . A Christmas circus is a circus around Christmas . A Christmas circus is mostly a family event, frequented by families with (young) children. Are held several Christmas circuses in the Netherlands. Some well-known Christmas circuses are held, such as the International Circus Festival in Enschede , International Christmas Wintercircus in the Park Theatre in Eindhoven , Ahoy Rotterdam in Rotterdam , the Cirque d'Hiver in Roermond , the Royal Theatre Carré in Amsterdam and the Grand Christmas Circus in The Hague annually on the Malieveld state. The Circus Herman Renz has a Christmas / winter circus. This takes place annually in Haarlem . Winter Circus Martin Hanson is one of the oldest Christmas circuses in the Netherlands (since 1979) and is still the only Christmas traveling circus.